Many people collect figurines as a hobby. These figurines are made of glass, crystal, pewter or other material. Often, the figurines are provided with a circular or rectangular base that support the figurine in a stable manner. Figurines are often displayed on shelves and mantels as part of home decoration.
Collectors of such figurines need a way to display these figurines in a way that protects the figurines but does not detract from their esthetic value.
Besides collectors, venders who sell these figurines need a manner of displaying these figurines at a point of purchase which allows the consumer to view the figurine in an attractive setting. The display package has to be inexpensive so that the consumer may be able to purchase the displayed package along with the figurine. The package should be small in length and weight and, while allowing viewing of the figurine, not detract from its esthetic function.
It is an object of the invention to provide a display case for figurines.
It is another object of the invention to provide a display case which has a container for securing a figurine.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a container for a figurine which has means to lock the figurine base in place.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a display package which has cover which engages a base.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a display case which has a transparent cover.